


Resident Evil: Liberation

by McGeeki



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Arklay Mountains, English is unfortunately not my first language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Memories of Jill Capture, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Resident Evil 5, Raccoon City, Rape, Smut, Swearing, Wesker has never died, a lot of hurt-comfort, there'll be S.T.A.R.S
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGeeki/pseuds/McGeeki
Summary: Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield have finally, after several years of separation, a common mission in familiar territory - the Arklay Mountains. After finding refuge in a cabin during an attack, they accidentally come across files that reveal Jill's past and make her question herself.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine, Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

**Resident Evil - Liberation**

**Prologue**

_Autumn 2013_

The Arklay Mountains - the last remains of Raccoon City or rather the last thing that reminded you of the wiped-out city. For the two BSAA agents Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine it was a strange feeling to be back at the place where bioterrorism originated. Before their eyes they could still see the old villa in Raccoon Forest, whose memory would haunt them forever. "Jill, we should keep moving," Chris suggested. His partner, however, was still looking at the crater where a town stood a few years ago. She had barely made it out of the city then and can hardly believe her luck until today. Who could escape from a B.O.W. that was especially fixated on S.T.A.R.S members? "I...", she began to speak, but she was missing the words. Fifteen years just wasn't enough or did her incarceration make the subject of Raccoon City worse? "I'm sorry, I still can't believe we lived there back then... in that crater."

"Hardly likely in that crater," he tried to lighten the mood with humor. "But yes, it's crazy." Chris sighed. He could understand her. Jill was literally going through hell while he was on 'vacation' in Europe. "Hey..." He put his hand on her shoulder while she was still looking at the crater. "We really should move on and not let the past stop us, huh?" Jill turned her head slightly in his direction. "You're right. We need to check a dead, completely destroyed environment to see if there are any infected people walking around." She shook her head in disbelief. "I'm going to assume that no infected person has survived, if you can even speak of surviving." She pointed to the crater and looked at Chris with a raised eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that. They just don't want to burden you completely yet," he replied. "Chris, I've been back on the job for a year. They must be beginning to realise that I'm resilient." Jill followed her partner, who decided to move on. While she watched the surroundings. You could reasonably see that nature was trying to recover from the bomb. "Shh," he whispered to her and took cover. She did so immediately and hid behind a big fallen tree trunk together with him. He pointed a little further away at a figure limping around. "Impossible," she breathed. When she tried to get up carefully, he pulled her down again. "I think we should stay under cover. I have a bad feeling about that joker over there." Not a second later, the two agents saw the Horde following the single figure. "No..." she shook her head in bewilderment. You gotta be kidding me. How did the infected get into the Arklay Mountains? The bomb was supposed to get everyone. "Okay...we should approach slowly and maybe throw a grenade into the mass," Jill suggested, but then she noticed a follow-up problem. "We don't know if there are more."

"Right. I suspect there are more of those things lurking around the bay." He put on a thoughtful face. "There's a huge stone over there. Maybe we can get a better view there," he suggested this time, whereupon his partner nodded. On his signal they ran for cover to the stone. "A house?", Chris asked in surprise after he had gained an overview. Suddenly, a zombie appeared behind Jill and grabbed her. He quickly pulled out his knife with the ulterior motive of not making any noise and rammed it into the infected person's head. "Probably lost his way," he said as he pulled the knife out of the infected man's head. A startled thank you from Jill followed. "Oh...bloody hell. It's getting more and more. We can't deal with them alone," Chris cursed. He closed his eyes to find possible solutions.

"Shall we go back?" Jill asked quietly.

" Good idea, but it's getting dark soon and we actually have to go to the meeting place with the Alpha team."

"You're not seriously thinking about going into that house. It screams "Villa à la Infected." She looked over the edge of the stone and watched the infected. There were just more zombies forming a huge horde. They wouldn't make it to the house unnoticed. They'd rather be dinner for those monsters.

"The only possibility. We'll go to the dogs out here after dark. My plan: I throw a grenade near the horde, but so far that it must move away. That gives us time to run to the house. Agreed?"

"Okay." Jill pondered for a moment. What if that moment was the last one with Chris? Should she confess her feelings to him? Of course, that was an absurd thought in such a situation, but since she had escaped from Wesker's captivity, she thought differently. "Chris, there's something I have to tell you," she began to stutter slightly.

"Jill, tell me when we get to that house over there." At that very moment he threw the grenade, which ignited a few seconds later. "Go!" he shouted during the explosion that attracted the zombies. Jill, on the other hand, stayed behind the stone for cover. "What are you doing? What are you doing? Come on!" She sat there petrified. Angrily he pulled her with him towards the house and into the house. "Jill...Jill." He shook her out of her trance with an angry expression. Perplexed, she shook her head. "That's why you should only go on this mission," he hissed in horror at her approach. She didn't even draw her gun to secure the house. Instead, Chris had to do it, nodding to assure her that the house was safe. "Damn it, Jill. What the fuck was that?" He was no longer angry, but worried. Something was bothering his partner.

"I... don't know," she replied embarrassed.

"Why didn't you pull your gun? Why did you stay behind the rock?"

"It was all... it was all so fast... and..."

"Jill!" Chris became louder because he was convinced that they were alone. "Damn it! Stop stammering to make up an excuse!" He knew his colleague too well for that. She stared at Chris with an open mouth.

"Chris, I'm sorry," she apologized. What kind of idiot does that, she thought, and looked at him embarrassed.

"What's gotten into you?" Chris' expression didn't change a bit.

"I don't know!" she drove nervously through her hair, obviously embarrassed. Things were going pretty well for them at first.

"How do you not know? You sound just like Jessica!" What did he just say? Did he really just compare her to that traitor? She countered, "How dare you compare me to this traitor?"

"No... oh, boy... Jill." For a brief moment he turned around for a deep breath of air. Not knowing what to say, he suddenly changed the subject. "You try to contact the BSAA, I'll see if we're safe here for the night," he sighed and left. Not only did he leave the problem there, but so did Jill, who couldn't cope with his reaction.

"Oh God. You really want to close your eyes with the situation out there? Wow..." Jill shook her head in bewilderment. Chris came back just a moment later to face her with his arms crossed in front of her chest. "At least I'm not going out there in the dark. They have an advantage that puts us at a disadvantage." Good point. Still, it made her feel uncomfortable. What if the monsters out there realized that they were in the house? That would be a death sentence for Chris and Jill. "Now, may I barricade the windows and doors? Thanks." He rolled his eyes in annoyance and went to work. Meanwhile, Jill contacted the BSAA.

"Parker, we have a problem," she started talking to her old colleague Parker Luciani.

"I know that. Alpha team has not confirmed your arrival. What happened?" he asked with his usual Italian accent.

"We encountered a horde. Distracted them with a grenade. We don't know if it will last long, though."

"What? I thought it was just a joke about the infected. I didn't think the satellite image would confirm the suspicion. Are you all right? Is anyone hurt?"

"Yes, we're housed in an old wooden shack. Located in a bay in the middle of the Arklay Mountains."

"Jill...ca...u...ple...rep." Reception got worse and worse. The former S.T.A.R.S. member fiddled with her radio.

"Parker?"

"Where r...u...-" You were cut off. "Shit!" Jill accidentally cursed out loud. Carefully she looked out the window to make sure that no infected person out there had noticed anything. For a moment she closed her eyes to think. "Chris." After a moment of calm, she went back to search for her partner. When she found him, she looked at him with a questioning look. He was rummaging through the cupboards in the kitchen. If you could even call it a kitchen. She had come down, there was rotten food on the table and the smell was unbearable. "What is it?" he asked and continued his investigation. "I need your radio. Mine seems to be broken." She crossed her arms in front of her chest. Why wouldn't he look at her? Of course, she had made a big mess earlier, but punishing her with such behaviour was not nice. "What are you doing? It's just a run-down old wooden shack."

"In the middle of a mountain." He stopped rummaging through the cupboards for a moment and looked at his partner. "What does this tell us?" he sighed.

"That we should stop searching this shithole? "Not that we're gonna attract those things out there."

"The barricade is up. Let them come."

"You're not serious, Chris. That old thing will never stand up to a mob."

"Hm." He turned away from his partner again. To be honest, he didn't feel like talking to Jill anymore, because she didn't seem to be herself anymore. "What huh?" she went and took a few steps closer. "Here take this... shit, I lost my radio." Chris searched his pockets again and did not find it. "If we go out there now, we are the found dinner. Give me yours, I'll check it out." A few minutes later he had also found the problem. Apparently, there was a signal that disrupted communications. "Your radio is not broken. Something's interfering with the communication. Come on, let's check for a possible source of interference." The two-member team left the kitchen and looked at the other rooms. For a house that looked so small on the outside, it was quite big on the inside. They were in the study when they heard a clattering noise in the entrance area. They both looked at each other at the same moment and drew their weapons. Carefully Chris looked around the corner and gave his partner a signal that they could go on. Soon they were able to locate the cause of the problem. A zombie had broken the window and tried to get into the house. However, he impaled himself on the remaining glass. The BSAA agent slowly approached the infected person and killed him with his knife. He then carefully checked to see if any of the Horde had followed the infected man. Terribly, other zombies had indeed followed the zombie. As quietly as possible, he returned to his partner, who gave him cover from the hallway. "And?" she whispered. "Four infected are still outside the house. We should avoid noise as much as possible. I have no idea if these are normal infected or modified." He pushed his partner back into the study to continue her investigations. Quietly he closed the door behind him and turned his flashlight on again. Of course, they could have switched on the room light, but they didn't know if that would cause an additional source of noise.

"Chris, here's surveillance footage of us." She showed her colleague the photos she had found in a drawer of the desk. "This is before Africa." He looked at Jill in disbelief, almost embarrassed, because one of the pictures showed him drunk in a bar at the time. Most likely shortly after Jill was declared dead. "And that's..." He stopped. He was actually being shadowed at the time without him knowing it. This picture just went too far. Incredible, he thought and shook his head in horror. This is a picture of him at Jill's funeral. He then hugged his sister Claire, who wiped the tears from his face. "Chris... I didn't know that..." She too paused. Words failed her. She had already heard from Barry that Chris was in a pretty bad way, but it was hard for her to realize that now. He was usually the confident, controlled BSAA agent. But in this picture he was anything but controlled or confident. A few seconds later, pictures of Jill came up, "Is that you and Wesker?" He stared at her in shock. In the picture, his partner was wearing a tight red dress. Her former captain put his hand around her waist and grinned mischievously into the camera. "Chris," she began, but her partner turned away from her once more. "By then he had already drugged me. "It's not my fault I'm there in his arms." _Not again_ , she thought and sighed softly. They had already chewed over the subject several times. Chris never got over the idea that Wesker was still influencing her. "Chris...," she sighed again, but the brown-haired BSAA agent searched the bookshelf instead of listening to his partner. She walked toward him and put her hand on his shoulder. "I swear to you I never did anything for Wesker voluntarily."

"Then tell me exactly what he did to you. If you don't tell the BSAA already."

"Chris... I can't." She hated herself for saying that, but she still couldn't talk about it. What Albert Wesker had done to her then was just too deep in her and couldn't get out. Thanks to him, she had nightmares every day and lived through this time over and over again in her mind. "It's been four years, Jill." He turned to her and looked at her sadly. Yes, it was an asshole move, but he couldn't stand that excuse for long. At that time, he still understood. Who would question a freshly traumatized person about the event? Of course, the BSAA, but Chris had campaigned after Africa for the BSAA to leave Jill alone for now. Later on there were interviews, but they understood that Jill did not want to talk explicitly about the events.

"Yes, four years. Can you talk about the time I disappeared?"

"Jill...not that way." he admonished her with a threatening undertone.

"Why? "I'm just asking you about your past... now you know how it feels. You have to feel ready to talk about it." She crossed her arms in front of his chest and looked at him disappointed. "I know you mean well, but please be patient. Maybe one day I can talk about it, but not here and now. Raccoon City... and... this... is just too much. Please understand that," she asked him and relaxed her attitude again. "Now let's keep looking for suspicious things," she smiled sadly. Chris nodded and then continued his search discontentedly. He would so much like to help Jill get over the troubling memories, but even after four years she was still not willing to talk about what happened with him. He just wanted to have his old partner back, but in reality, this was not possible anymore. Wesker had done so much damage to her that could not be repaired.

"So? What do you think happened here?" Chris asked to ease the tense mood.

"I have no idea. Judging by the kitchen, there hasn't been anybody here for a long time. And to be honest, I have a bad feeling about this room. It looks very familiar," she said. She really had the feeling that she knew this room as if she had been in it before.

"Umbrella?"

"Yes," she pursed her lips and thought. If she was already in the room, it must have been before she was freed. That means there must be a laboratory here. "Search for switches. Try the bookcase. Take a good look at the titles. If one doesn't fit, it should be a secret lever. I'm looking at the other shelf." No sooner said than done. Jill searched the books, and no title caught her attention. Was she wrong in her hunch, because Chris hadn't found anything either. Sighing, the brown-haired agent looked at the room again. Something had escaped her notice. Every secret entrance to an Umbrella lab had a specific feature that had to be noticed. Her gaze wandered to the bust on the desk she had previously searched. If it wasn't the bookshelves, it was definitely the bust.

"Jill?"

"In a moment," she said quietly, ignoring Chris' questioning gaze. She carefully examined the bust. It wasn't long before she found a switch that revealed a secret passage in the wall. She looked again at her partner, who gave her an impressed look. Now the question arose whether they should explore the passage or rather find the source of the interference signal. "Now what?"

"We should-" he began to speak but was interrupted by a dull thud. It didn't take them long to figure out what it was. Apparently the infected had found a way in and were now looking for a snack. Quickly they looked for an object, which they placed as quietly as possible in front of the door. It was only for safety, to protect themselves from further attacks. "Well, I guess we'll have no choice but to explore the passage," he sighed and pursed his lips. What would she expect in the darkness?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 – Secrets**

After they had entered the dark passage, the entrance closed automatically. Chris just sighed, as he had already guessed something similar. He switched on his flashlight and illuminated their surroundings. Astonished he looked at Jill, because what they got to see, he had not suspected in any case. The corridor, if it could be called that at all, resembled a mine that led deeper and deeper into the interior. He was actually used to most laboratories having modern entrances. See the Tricell facility in Kijuju, which housed thousands of abducted subjects. "I would have expected more from Umbrella," he said to his partner running ahead. "Don't let him fool you, Chris. We don't know it's Umbrella," she turned to him. She picked up a confused look on his face. "Well, it could be Tricell. After all, they were working together."

Only a few moments later Jill stopped. Chris did the same for her. There was a dead silence until suddenly a loud groaning started. The two of them stopped and let the moaning come to them. It turned out to be an infected person who was shot by Jill at the same moment. She immediately regretted the shot, because the zombie did not seem to be the only infected person. It wasn't long before more than a dozen zombies stood before them, limping greedily towards their possible meal. "If there are no more of them, we'll manage them easily." He fired a couple of shots that knocked a part of the little horde to the ground. Jill did the same and killed what was left. To be honest, she didn't expect to find anyone infected in a mountain. "Looks like we're getting closer to the lab," Jill noticed and reloaded her weapon. Slowly a bad feeling started to build up inside her, because she didn't know what to expect. She had been in many labs during her captivity. Mainly underground, where the B.S.A.A. could not track her down. "Jill, are you all right?" followed up with Chris, who felt her discomfort.

"Well, I don't know what's coming. It..." She stopped and looked at him. "feels so familiar. Like I've actually been here before, but this is absurd. I should have realized if I'd been transferred to the Arklay Mountains. That... I was always conscious." She closed her eyes in agony. "Even after I fell out the window with Wesker. When she pronounced the name of her tormentor of many years, she felt her heart beat faster in an unpleasant way. Old memories came back.

_Flashback_

After my old captain threw me against a bookcase, I felt all the pain shooting through my body. But when I saw Chris, who was about to die by Wesker's hand, I ignored all the pain and ran towards them. "No!" I screamed one last time and pushed Wesker out the window with me.

For a brief moment I felt the cold, wet air around me. I would have loved to let go of that bastard, but who knows if he couldn't save himself somehow. So, I preferred to take him with me to his death. When I saw the ground approaching, I closed my eyes. So, this is where it ends now, right? I couldn't believe I'd fall to my death with Wesker. Not much was missing, and I felt the impact. Still I heard the rain splashing on the ground beside me, I felt it on my skin. Filled with pain I groaned and tried to open my eyes, but my body would not obey me. "You are still alive?", I heard Wesker say in surprise. HE survived that? This is madness!

Slowly I managed to open my eyes and I looked at Wesker, whose red eyes glowed in the darkness. "Kimbley, we crashed near the mansion. Bring me a stretcher and help me transport a special guest. "You should also mobilizing a medical team for an emergency surgery." For a short moment he paused and examined me closely. "It will be a pleasure to put you back together again." It was easy to hear that he had nothing good planned.

_Flashback End_

"Jill?", he began to ask about his partner, but she was just too absorbed in her memories to pay any attention to him. "Jill," he replied, gently grabbing her shoulder. After a few seconds she was back in the present and looked at Chris embarrassed. Not a moment later she apologized for that, too. "Do you want to talk about it?" he offered her. He could well imagine that she remembered painful times. "Maybe later. Now we must know-" She fell silent as they stopped in front of a big steel door with an Umbrella logo. Chris was right. Umbrella had his dirty hands in this one too.

Chris examined the giant steel door and found out that it could only be opened by a retina scanner. "We have a pr-," Chris was about to say, but was interrupted by Jill: "That shouldn't be a problem. I'm probably still in the system." She held her eye in front of the scanner and opened the door. Both of them now entered the room behind the door at gunpoint. As they entered, the light went on automatically and offered the agents a complete scan of the room. It was an entrance hall with a large Umbrella logo on the floor. Around it were security checkpoints. On closer inspection, you could even see bodies lying on the floor that looked relatively fresh. Had the underground lab been in operation recently? Jill let her gaze wander again through the abandoned entrance hall. This very place looked very familiar to her. The puzzle at the entrance to the tunnel was different from what she knew from before, but in general the fallen corporation always used the same pattern. The corpses also seemed relatively fresh to her. Therefore, she and Chris avoided them and avoided loud noises to wake anything up. When they reached the next door, the agent looked back one last time to make sure that nothing was following them. "What happened here?" Jill said shortly after the door closed behind them. The BSAA agents were literally looking into a room where a bomb might have exploded. Files were scattered all over the floor, one wall to an adjoining room was completely torn off and offered a view of an interrogation room with a one-way mirror. Almost all the desks had been knocked over and the light began to flicker when it was switched on. "Who or what is responsible for this?" Chris pointed in the direction of a dead scientist whose head was crushed and stuck to the wall. The two-man team continued to explore the large office. They found several files on possible test subjects that Umbrella found suitable. "Oh God, Chris. There are even kids in here." Jill squeezes her eyes together in horror to suppress the images of the laughing children from her memory. Chris stood up to his partner and investigated the files together with her. "This can't be." He stopped at a file he had in his hand. "Remember Benny?"

"Benny?"

"Yes, cute little Benny from the Park Inn. His mother worked and... was also murdered there in cold blood. You really don't remember that? We had to get him out of that... that disgusting massacre. Hopefully whoever did this to his mother died in Raccoon City." He immediately remembered the pictures of the crime scene. The mother was lying chained on the bed with her stomach slit open and her intestines removed. Above her were the words: Raccoon City's whore. "He was sent to the orphanage because his father could not be located. I visited him once or twice. Afterwards, they told me he was adopted," he sighed. "It seems Umbrella took the boy... _Subject #212 has a suitably strong immune system to test the aggressiveness of the virus_ ," he read directly from the file. There were even images of the frightened little boy after he was injected with the virus. His skin looked too dry for a nine-year-old child. You could almost think that the orphan was about to lose all his skin. "God, that's terrible. What kind of sick person gets ideas like that?" Jill touched her forehead speechlessly and tried to process what she had seen. With children and animals the fun stopped with the S.T.A.R.S member. Of course, such an act of violence was also bad on adults, but children and animals were practically defenseless. What else could they do but cooperate. "All I know is what my sister said to me when she found the mayor's daughter on Chief Irons desk. Dead," Chris told her as she leafed through the file.

"Irons? I knew he was an asshole, but this? I never thought he was such a monster. What was he doing with her? Stuff her up like the animals in his office he shot down?" Actually, Jill just wanted to make a joke, but when she saw Chris' serious face, she had accidentally swallowed her own spit. "No, this is..."

"Yes, the pig really wanted to stuff them. You too, by the way. Claire found his diary in the safe, where he had made plans for potential victims. Luckily, the man is already dead. Otherwise I would have killed him myself." he took photos of the files for their contents for the mission report, which they would have to write later, for better or worse.

"Redfield, can't you shut the fuck up?" Jill imitated the former chief. Soon after, they both had to laugh. "You hit him perfectly. All that's missing is the disguise."

"A big-bearded, arrogant monkey? I have that outfit hanging straight up in my closet. ...in the back corner, where no one can see it." She punched him playfully against the shoulder and brought a little smile to his face. Target reached, she thought and continued to look around with him. "It's hard to believe he wasn't caught that day."

"Caught how?" Chris asked.

"I don't think anyone else is responsible for the missing blondes. Kathrine Warren was one, too."

"You think?"

"Nothing else would make sense. Why do you think the bodies never showed up? They were probably in his basement, where he could jerk off on them." She shook her head in disgust and switched on a still working computer. Jill searched the system for a map of the lab to avoid surprises. In the process, she came across video recordings of an experiment. Together with Chris she looked at the recordings. The screen turned black and they heard a male voice speaking: _"Test 4 is being initiated. "Number 201 has been injected. Number 94 has not."_ This was followed by the recording from a cell filled with zombies. Not a second later two men were thrown into the cell. Instantly the undead turned to the frightened living and attacked only one of them. The other one screamed in fear and pressed himself against the wall. As far away from the zombies as possible. He watched his cellmate being eaten by the hungry undead.

The two agents watched the video until the end. Sadly, such an experiment no longer shocked them. They had encountered the dark side of science too often. Reapers, Popokarim, Napads: all these were examples of the disgraceful experiments of science. "I think that's enough, Chris," Jill said, stopping the next shot from the desktop folder. She and certainly her partner did not want to look any further at the suffering of others. "I agree. I really wonder what is going on in the sick minds of these scientists. Who comes up with the idea of conducting such experiments? Anyway, we have to contact Parker. Do you have access to the map of the facility? Maybe there's a communications room or you can use it to connect to HQ." In the end he changed the subject because he did not want to deal with the morals of Umbrella's scientists. He'd already wasted too much time on that. "One moment." Jill typed something into the console and had immediate access to the card. "Oh, the setup is pretty big. ...for all the years it's been hidden away." She let him look at the map. The facility had 5 floors, each with a specific level of security. The two agents were on the first level with a low level of security. "Pretty sensitive content on the computers, considering the security level," said Chris, while transferring the facility card to his work phone.

"Communications room is on level four, shit." She cursed.

"Can't you get in there with your biometric data? You were able to open the door outside.” he asked.

"No," she sighed and thought for a moment how she would tell him about that time. "I never really had access to highly sensitive data within the research facilities. I've been in a lab before... but with Wesker. I don't remember when exactly it was, but I've made an escape attempt before. In the process, I rigged my P60 pump on his chest to stop the injections. Shortly before I reached my destination, there was a security query where I thought I had access. I was wrong. Finally, there was an alarm and I was taken into custody." Chris was speechless when he heard a fraction of their story. Jill had hardly talked about her imprisonment before, not even when she showed up drunk at his house. "After that, my dosage was painfully increased and Wesker could do anything he wanted with me. He made me kill scientists and get viruses! He..." She could not speak any further because she burst into tears. Reflexively he took her in his arms and let her tears run free on his chest. When she had cried out, she released herself from his embrace and wiped the tears from her face. "Thank you," she said softly without looking at his face. "That's what I'm here for, Jill. Whatever it's about, I listen to you. I promise." he assured her and rubbed lightly over her shoulder. "G-good, then let's move on. I'd hate to spend a night down here. Maybe we'll turn into an experiment." Actually, she just wanted to make a joke, but somehow, she didn't really succeed. Unfortunately, it was reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~  
> Author's note:
> 
> Hello,
> 
> thanks for the kudo! I really appreciated that! :-)  
> The next chapter is going to be pretty dark and that's why I want to warn y'all. If you don't feel comfortable with that, I wouldn't recommend to read the last part of the second chapter. I'll upload probably tomorrow 12:00 CEST
> 
> Sincerely,  
> McGeeki


	3. Trapped in hell

Chapter 2 – Trapped in hell

Chris and Jill had already been in the plant for several hours. They found an elevator that led to the other security levels. However, they needed a level two employee wristband that they did not have. Jill had already tried the retina scanner but failed. She didn't have access because she was always picked up by an Umbrella staff member in the lobby after she returned from a mission during her captivity.

Chris looked at the map and discovered that there was a meeting room at the end of the hallway. Maybe they would find a level two wristband there, was his thought and suggested it to Jill. But she had another idea. Her suggestion was to go back to the lobby and examine the bodies lying there.

"Do you think that's a good idea, Jill? We do not know what they died of. Who knows, maybe it was a nerve gas? At first glance, I couldn't see any injuries," Chris interjected. He had a strange gut feeling when he thought about returning to the entrance hall. Something told him that something would happen there. "We don't know what's in the briefing room either. There could be a trap there, too." _A valid objection_ , thought her partner. "What if the dead become the undead? You saw the piles of bodies... we couldn't deal with them. I've got about three more magazines and we have no idea what's coming. How many magazines do you have left?"

"Two," Jill sighed and admitted defeat. Apparently, it was wiser to go to the briefing room. On the way there, they talked about normal subjects, like family, friends and so on. "How's Claire?" Jill looked it up. She hadn't seen her for several months, let alone heard from her. "She's doing okay, actually. She's currently on holiday in Hawaii with Leon," Chris replied with a laugh. He still couldn't believe that Claire had got together with Leon. "Really? Are they a couple or just friends?", she grinned mischievously. "A couple. I really didn't expect my little sister to fall for Leon Scott Kennedy, the womanizer." He shook his head in disbelief but was happy for his sister because she had very little luck with men. "Oh my God! This is wonderful! Wasn't Leon with Je...Ja...?"

"Janine."

"That's right, Janine. Wasn't he with Janine? I feel happy for Claire. She seriously needed someone after what happened with Neil. She was really devastated after what happened with Neil, Barry told me."

"Yes, the thing with his ex was over after half a year. I ran into her on the street one day after that. "My God, she looked really upset. Leon actually said that they split up for good, but after I saw her, I was really not sure. I like Leon, but I'm secretly preparing to have my sister standing in front of my door in the middle of the night.”

"Damn, that sucks. Weren't Leon and Janine working together?"

"Yes, they still are to this day. I really have no idea how she can deal with him. Maybe I caught her at a bad moment, but she looked really upset. Remember when Forest Vickers snatched that woman from under Brads nose in the bar? Janine looked as upset as Brad."

"Nice comparison, Chris." Jill rolled her eyes. Comparing Leon's ex to the chickenshit Brad wasn't a nice comparison. Brad was a nice guy, but Janine was not like him.

"We're here," she added when they arrived at the door of the conference room. "Ready?" Chris followed up. Jill nodded.

Carefully they opened the door and caught a glimpse of the room. In the middle was a large table and chairs. The beamer was still on and showed a slide of a presentation. When looking closer, you could see five corpses that looked like they were just sleeping on the tabletop of the table. With quiet steps they entered the room and looked for an employee bracelet. Fortunately, they even found one. As carefully as possible, they took the blue bracelets off two of the five corpses. Suddenly they heard a groan. The two turned in the direction of the sound and saw a zombie running towards them. Chris pulled out his knife and rammed it into the head of the monster, which finally fell dead to the ground. Jill thanked him for his quick reaction. Otherwise the zombie would have caught her and possibly infected her. Only a few minutes later they left the room with the bracelets and went to the elevator, which started moving. "Welcome Dr Williams, Dr Isaacs. Choose a floor," it sounded unceremoniously after entering the elevator. Jill pressed the button for the fourth floor, where the communication room was located. Not a moment later the door opened and the two B.S.A.A. agents were confronted with a strong smell of decomposed meat. As they entered the corridor of the level, they saw torn bodies lying in a pile surrounded by blowflies. Jill covered her nose and mouth in disgust. Chris did the same to her. Together they searched for the communication room and after a while they found it. The only catch was that the room was locked. Jill took out her lock pick and cracked the lock within seconds. Both paused when they met an executioner Majini who was looking at the screens. "Shouldn't he be in Kijuju?" she whispered to her partner as quietly as possible. He answered with an indignant shake of his head. They both took a step back to not draw any attention to them. He quietly closed the door again and exhaled with relief when they were safe. "What do we do now?" whispered Jill, checking her gun. Chris did the same and thought of a way to get rid of the executioner. "You only have one magazine left, don't you? Then I'll distract the son of a bitch while you sneak in there and restore the communication," he suggested. "Forget it, Chris. Did you see that pile of bodies over there? I don't think the executioner did it. I was there during the tests at the time and that doesn't correspond to the typical executioner's behavior. This is something more dangerous. Besides, I'm certainly not gonna leave you alone with that son of a bitch." As if on cue, the executioner came shooting out of the room by destroying the door with his axe. Both B.S.A.A. Agents flew into the wall and fell to the ground. The executioner lifted his axe and tried to hit Jill, who rolled to the side at the right moment. She straightened up and helped Chris up, who was still recovering from the impact against the wall. With her Beretta 92, Jill aimed at the executioner, who was not influenced by the bullets. While she distracted him, her partner was looking for a way to finish the executioner. When Jill had to reload, he distracted the executioner by shooting at him with his Glock. "Jill! Behind you!" he warned her about zombies coming up from behind. She killed them and reached into her belt pouch to fish out a hand grenade. "I nearly forgot," she muttered to herself. "Hey! Asshole! Take that!" She operated the gear lever and threw the grenade in the direction of the executioner, who exploded at the end and splashed the blood of him everywhere, including in the faces of the two B.S.A.A. agents. "Are you all right?" Chris asked anxiously. "I should be asking you that sooner", Jill replied with a small smile. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. Come on, let's go and contact Parker." He made a gesture towards the communication room when he said that.

A short while later they contacted Parker. He said that they had to wait until tomorrow for a 20 man unit to clean the lab. While they were waiting, they tried to get an overview over the lab. On level four were the labs, the communications room and a think tank. What exactly the think tank was for, they could not explain. Level three was an archive, on levels one and two were only work offices. "I'd like to know what's on level five," Jill suddenly said to her long-time colleague who was examining the cabinets in the think tank. He paused and looked at his partner. "I only have one magazine left, and you don't have a spare one. Do you really want to risk it?" He had no great need to explore further without fire protection. "But what if..."

"If what, Jill?" Did Jill have any idea what was up there? She'd been doing Wesker's dirty work for years, involuntarily. "You can tell me. I'm your partner, Jill."

"I... don't know, Chris. I just don't want to send a 20 men strong unit up there to get them killed."

"So, you want us to die?"

"No! That's not what I mean." She shook her head in indignation. "But maybe we can handle the situation better than they can. We have more experience, how old are the recruits? 23? That's... insane, Chris." She went over to him and grabbed his shoulder. "You know exactly what it's like to lose someone. I remember the time when Barry called me in desperation because you disappeared without a trace after an operation. "I don't want that to happen again."

"Okay. I hope we don't regret this decision. Claire would bring me back to life to kill me again just because I died." Chris twisted his eyes with a little smile.

"Thanks. And yes, I would do that too," she winked at him and walked to the elevator with him. "I really wonder what's up there. Apparently, you need the highest level of security for that," Jill said to him.

"Let's give it a try," he suggested and let Jill push the button for the last floor. It worked oddly enough without a matching ID bracelet. As the elevator doors opened, a female robot-like voice was heard: Welcome home, Jill Valentine. They looked at each other in confusion because that's exactly what they weren't expecting. With caution, they entered the room. When they entered, they triggered a mechanism that flooded the room with light. In front of them was a door that had a handprint scanner for a lock. Jill put her hand on the scanner and opened the door. As she entered the room, the same female, robot-like voice talked again: Jill, you have three new messages.

"Alice, read them to me," Jill ordered her in a monotone voice.

"Of course. First message, received on February 8, 2008 at 13:03 by Albert Wesker: Jill, we have two renegade scientists on level four. Take care of them. A.W."

When Wesker's name rang out, a cold shiver ran down the spine of the two agents. Chris gently grabbed Jill on the shoulder because he felt she was about to be returned to painful memories.

"Second message, received on 09 February 2008 at 18:19 from Albert Wesker: You little shit tried to escape again. When will you finally understand that you will never get out of here? I have taken care of your two helpers. If it happens again, I will kill your beloved Chris in front of you. Maybe I'll let you kill him too? Who knows... your dosage will be increased... as punishment. I'll be right there. A.W."

"Third message, received on 09 February 2008 at 18.25 from Albert Wesker: Valentine, if you do not open this door immediately, I will be fucking choke you to death, is that clear? You haven’t seen me like that before, let’s keep it that way. Open the fucking door, Jillian Valentine. You'll get to know me from a much worse side than what you've seen before. Wesker, no, please don't...aaah!"

At the end of the recording you could hear Jill's frightened voice and a sound of an opening belt. Then the recording stopped. Tears came to her eyes when she heard the recording and let her gaze wander across the room. Finally, she fell to her knees and started to cry. In the background she heard Chris say something, but she couldn't understand it because she was put back into the situation of the recording.

_Flashback_

_09 February 2008, Umbrella facility, level 5_

"Shit!" I cursed out loud. Why did I walk so carelessly to the entrance? I should have stolen an ID bracelet to escape this horrible life. I should have been aware that my biometric data won’t open the main entrance of this fucking facility! Oh boy, what will Wesker do to punish me? I bet that I must do something dirty for him. Probably kidnapping new subjects for his doomsday project or worse. I don’t know what is going on in his sick head. He’s someone who only uses somebody on purpose to throw him away when the person isn’t useful anymore. Fuck! Maybe he’s killing me too? No doubt, that he’s on his way to my cell. Damn it, Valentine. Why were you so stupid? He’ll torture you slowly like Excella's brother, who was gathering intel for the BSAA. "Valentine, if you do not open this door immediately, I will be fucking choke you to death, is that clear? You haven’t seen me like that before, let’s keep it that way. Open the fucking door, Jillian Valentine. You'll get to know me from a much worse side than what you've seen before," I heard him scream outside my "apartment". Perhaps he will be gentler with me if I open the door. I don’t know what to do. The barricade won’t hold that long when he continues kicking against the door. _Valentine, in what kind of mess did you get yourself into?_

Afraid of what could happen, I opened the door for him by removing the chair under the doorknob. He immediately choked me and threw me not a moment later onto my white and blue colored bed that was standing in the middle of the room. "There you go..." he grinned and unbuckled the belt of his black suit. "Wesker, no...please don't!", I begged, but he didn't care. He beat me with his black leather belt. I cried out in pain and began to cry. He pressed a button on his phone and probably ended the recording. "What am I going to do with you, Jill? "You're always disobeying me and trying to escape. Wasn't the pump not enough as punishment? Must I use other methods now to teach you to obey?!" He opened his trousers and let them fall to the ground. No, no, no. He would never do that! He'd never do that! "I've always wanted to know what you feel like when you're conscious, Jill. You've been whoring around with Chris enough; I might as well have some fun with you." I tried to get to the other end of the bed but Wesker held me by the feet and pulled me to him. "Undress."

"No." I resisted.

"I'll say it one last time, Jill. If you don't take off your clothes now, it's going to be even more painful for you." His grip became more relentless and painful. Finally, I gave in and unzipped the zipper of my suit. He did the rest. Now I lay completely bare in front of him, he smiled contentedly and spread my legs. "Good girl," he praised me. Not a second later he penetrated me painfully. His lips on my skin, everywhere. He held my arms above my head so I couldn't fight back. I still tried to fight back by trying to kick him with my feet. He immediately slapped me in the face and thrusted harder into me. He took my nipple into his mouth and sucked on it. “Imagine those filled with milk.”, he said while using one hand to squeeze my boob and the other to keep my hands tied over my head. “You know…you’re still fertile…and surprise…me too. I wonder what Christopher would think about me knocking you up?”

“Fuck you, Wesker.”, I gritted through my teeth. An immediately punishment followed. He began to choke me and even then, he continued thrusting into me. _What a monster!_ I tried to get him off me, but he was to heavy. He’s put all his weight on me while choking me. Just before I went unconscious, he’d loosen his grip around my throat. He was still thrusting into me with painfully pace. Seconds later I realised that his thrusts were sloppier, and his body was shaking. When he has reached his climax, he gave me a kiss on the lips. “You feel even better than I remember." He remained in me for a few more minutes before he finally pulled himself out of me. "I wonder what Christopher would say to our little session," he asked while he put his clothes on. "You motherfucker, I’m going to k..." He wouldn't let me finish my sentence. He'd rather strangle me till I blacked out. "Don't threaten me. It's time that you learn where you really belong." He looked at me angrily. "Next time you misbehave; I'll send a recording of our session to Chris. I'm sure he'll be happy to know I fucked…or maybe impregnated his partner." His barbaric laughter burned itself into my thoughts and echoed little by little. He had touched me against my will and abused me. His hands, which were everywhere, I still felt on my skin, even after he had left the room. I also felt his kiss on my lips and his bitter aftershave burned into my nose. He had actually touched me. Unbelievable!

I didn't know whether to cry or scream. The pain inside burned too much for that. It felt like he kept sticking a knife into me over and over again. I felt his iron grip around my wrists, even though minutes had passed since he had left the room. I decided to get up. My vision was blurred, and I could feel his seeds running down my thighs. Disgusted, I ran into the bathroom and threw up. Afterwards I took a shower and let my tears out. With aggressive scrubbing I tried to remove his touches from my skin. I scrubbed until I started to bleed.

What would Chris think when he sees this video? I am _ashamed_ , so he would be ashamed too, I guess. He wouldn’t forgive me that I’ve let Wesker spread my legs. God, I wouldn’t even forgive myself for that. I could’ve had done something, but I was too weak to fight against him. In the morning I thought that I would be already free at this moment, but now? Now I was standing in this god damn shower crying. I had hoped that Chris would free me from this cruel place. That together we would finish Wesker and give him what he deserved. Would Chris still accept me after Wesker gave him the video and he saw my weakness? Would he forgive me exactly that? Would he still love me? Could he even love me after seeing this?

As if in a trance I sat down in the shower and let the warm water run. And I kept thinking about what has happened moments before. Still judging myself for being weak. Someday I’m going to kill this bastard. Someday he will be the one afraid of me. Be prepared Wesker, I’m going to kick your ass.

_Autumn 2013, Umbrella underground lab, level 5_

Jill regained her awareness of the present. Chris knelt before her and held her tear-stained face in his hands. "What did that bastard do to you, Jill?" he asked her anxiously. She did not know what to say to him. Her fear that Chris would turn away from her was too great. "He beat me up," said softly in tears. He took her in his arms and couldn't believe what she was suffering. In his arms she let her tears flow. She inhaled his sweet aftershave, which could still be smelled despite the eventful day. She was safe in his arms, free from her abuser, who abused her for years.

**Author's Note:**

> ~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~  
> Author's note:
> 
> Hello,
> 
> thank you for reading my fan-fic. Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter :-)  
> To be honest? This is my first English fan-fic that I wrote. So, I apologize for any grammar mistakes :-)
> 
> Sincerely,  
> McGeeki


End file.
